1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to grills and more particularly pertains to a new campfire grill for cooking foods over an open fire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of grills is known in the prior art. More specifically, grills heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,666,940; 2,977,953; Des. 344,207; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,287,844; 4,607,608; and 4,363,313.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new campfire grill. The inventive device includes a sleeve and an elongate post that slidably extends through the sleeve. The lower end of the post is adapted for insertion in a ground surface. The sleeve has a guide shaft outwardly extending therefrom generally perpendicular the shaft. A grate is slidably coupled to the shaft. The grate is positionable along the shaft. A stopping device prevents downward sliding of the sleeve along the post.
In these respects, the campfire grill according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cooking foods over an open fire.